elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbound
Unbound is the opening Quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Prerequisite':' N/A' *'Quest Giver: N/A' *'Reward:' Freedom *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background "I've been captured by the empire and been sentenced to death alongside stormcloak rebels. We were being taken to Helgen, but before I could be executed a Dragon appeared and attacked the town. I need to find a way out of the town." Walkthrough Intro Skyrim begins with you in Imperial custody, alongside Ulfroc Stormcloak, Rolof, and a horse thief. You were taken prisoner after running into an Imperial Army ambush while crossing the border to Skyrim. Along the ride you get your bearings as you awake when Rolof asks about "that Jared Walter kid." You can look around at nature as you pass by, seeing some of the wildlife such as Deer trot away into the woods while other animals flee. After a while of Rolof and the horse thief conversing and voicing their concerns about their impending death, you arrive in Helgen. After you get off the cart, the guards begin calling out names, looking for members of the Stormcloaks. Eventually, you are ordered to identify yourself, which will lead to a prompt to create your character. Despite your lack of involvement with the Stormcloaks, the captain of the guard orders you to be executed. Dragons Right before the executor can bring down a halberd on your neck, a dragon arrives and disrupts the execution. With the execution stopped and the guard in chaos, you take the opportunity to escape custody. Running towards a nearby Imperial Keep, you meet up with Rolof and Ulfric Stormcloak, who also escaped in the panic. Quickly you learn that your hiding place is not safe, as a dragon blasts a hole in the tower. Rolof will instruct you to jump out of the tower into a nearby inn, with the promise that he will meet up with you when he can. After jumping down and exiting the inn, you find that Helgen has become heavily damaged in quite a short time, with many buildings damaged and burning. As you run into the street, an Imperial soldier, Hodvor, will tell you to follow him to safety. The soldier will lead you to Helgen Keep, a giant Imperial structure. At the entrance of Helgen Keep, Rolof catches up with you. You then have to choose to either have Hodvor or Rolof accompany you the rest of the way. (Note: The following scene only applies if you chose having Rolof accompanying you.) Keep You and Rolof discover the body of a dead Stormcloak, Gunjor, almost immediately upon entering the keep. After freeing you from your bindings, Rolof instructs you to take the gear on his body for your own use. While you equip yourself, Rolof examines the doors. He discovers one door is locked, and the other can't be opened from the side you're on. Luckily, soldiers will come through and open the door secured from the other side. Once they open the door, you are forced to kill them to recover the key to the other gate from their bodies. Going through the now opened up path, you will discover a store room, with two soldiers gathering supplies. After defeating the soldiers, Rolof advises you to go through the barrels for any valuables you may attain. Continuing down, you arrive at a battle between an Imperial torturer, and his assistants, and some Stormcloak Soldiers. After defeating the soldiers, Rolof points to a cage with several valuables inside it. Rolof gives you several lockpicks, with him suggesting you pick the lock to get to the items. Continuing down, you eventually enter a natural cave, filled with soldiers guarding it for General Tullius. After killing them, you find a draw bridge that connects to a part of the cave not controlled by the Imperial Army. Shortly after you enter it, the passage behind you collapses, forcing you to find a way out through there. After a bit of exploring, you discover a Frostbite Spider nest. Once you defeat the spiders, you head through the passage out of the nest that you didn't come in through. Next, you encounter a resting bear. Rolof will advise you to sneak past it, but he will give you a bow and some arrows if you aren't a fan of stealth. Once you've gotten past the bear, you will see an exit leading to the Skyrim wilderness. Once you leave the dungeon, you have completed the quest. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests